paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Counterfeit
Counterfeit is a heist in Payday: The Heist that was released as part of the Wolf Pack DLC. Two businessmen, named Mitchell and Wilson, have a money counterfeiting setup beneath their suburban homes, which generates millions of dollars for the two and their families. The goal of the heist is to rob the two of the money plates they use to create their counterfeit money. Overview The heist begins with a phone call from Mitchell. A member of the crew, frequently Wolf, is impersonating an employee from a company called Bodhi's Pool Repair. Mitchell wants the crew to come and fix some leaking pipes, with the crew member responding that they will be over right away. When the crew arrives, all dressed in Bodhi's Pool Repair uniforms, Mitchell is in his backyard with his and Wilson's family. The crew must hack the code locks to gain access to the shelter, drill a hole through the safe and fill the safe with water through the hole, then blow open the safe and escape with the plates. A majority of the hacking objective can be done in "stealth" by controlling the civilians and staying indoors. Bulldozers will attempt to impede the crew's progress by shutting off power via the electrical boxes and circuit breakers when the drill is active, and by closing the water valves when the garden hose is active. Objectives * If the shelter is booby-trapped. Trivia *Both heists in the Wolf Pack DLC require crowbars that must be found. This could be a reference to Valve and Overkill's collaborative level, No Mercy, and how to tease a new level, crowbars from Half-Life and med-packs from Left 4 Dead were scattered throughout some of the maps. *In the basement of Mitchell's house, next to unlock panel, there is a rolled up newspaper which is an easter egg to the First World Bank Heist. It mentions that it has been robbed again, and mentions various aspects of the heist, such as the bank manager being tied up. The newspaper ends with an article on how video games lead to armed robberies. *For unknown reasons one of the briefing images shows the level at night. *The method recommended by Bain is very similar to the method used by Robert De Niro in Edward Norton's movie, The Score. *The childrens room in Mitchell's house contains Left 4 Dead action figures. (PC version only) *In the same room there is a toy heavy loader holding a toy armored car. This is an easter egg to the Slaughterhouse heist. You will also see a miniature of the airplane, used in Green Bridge, and Alex' helicopter hanging from the ceiling. *The unlock panels both are labeled White Mesa. This Is a reference to Valve and the Half Life series of games in reference to Black Mesa the main protagonist Gordon Freeman's former employer. *Sometimes the radios scattered across the map will be playing a song singing about Hoxton, Dallas, Wolf, and Chains. *There is said to be big secret contained within the Counterfeit heist. Speculation rose when Steam Forum poster Rick_Astley mentioned there's no known way to complete the heist in a stealthy way. This makes the achievement/trophy Pacifist suspicious, implying there is a hidden way not known yet to complete this heist. This made way for other speculation once overkill_bo, the executive producer of PAYDAY: The Heist, teased there is a hidden secret in the DLC. *The fictional company "Bodhi's Pool Repair" mentioned in the intro of the heist, could possibly be a reference to the 1991 crime movie "Point Break" in which the late Patrick Swayze portrayed the character "Bodhi" *The safe is called a "Franz Jaeger safe", which is a refrence to the "Olsen Gang", a fictional Danish criminal gang in the eponymous film series. It should be noted that a "Franz Jaeger" might be a reference to "Jönsonligan", the swedish adaptation of the "Olsen gang", where it is a notoriously hard-to-crack safe. *In Mitchell's garage there is a poster for the band Concrete Society, a band Richard Bloom is a part of who is also a developer for Overkill and the model for Hoxton. *There are paintings/pictures that fill each wall in either house. Looking closely, some of the pictures show a bridge with a dark and rainy setting (Green Bridge) and picture of a derelict apartment building with an overlooking crane (Undercover) *There is a random chance that a rare necklace or bracelet spawns in Mitchell's bedroom or Willson's bedroom, valued at $1000K and $500K respectively. Picking either of them up is not required to complete the mission. *The girl in Mitchell's house and by the pool side can often be heard speaking Russian. The one that is talking on the phone wonders where Mitchell and Wilson get all their money; she later speculates that they may be counterfeiting. The other wishes that you would just go away. *The family's names, Mitchell and Wilson, may be a reference to the comic strip 'Dennis the Menace,' being the surnames of the title character and his nextdoor neighbor. *The rug in Wilson's lounge shows several squares, some of which that are shaded lightly, forming the shape of a "2". The positioning of the shaded squares is a clue to the tile puzzle within the PAYDAY Secret. Category:Counterfeit Category:Heists Category:Wolf Pack DLC Category:PAYDAY 1